


Oh, take me back to the night we met.

by ArrogantBoy



Series: Soft Murphamy Writings [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Murphamy - Freeform, idk yall, soft, soft n warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrogantBoy/pseuds/ArrogantBoy
Summary: The one where Bellamy and Murphy are on their way to visit Clarke and Lexa and Bellamy gets sad. John being the amazing boyfriend he is; cheers him up.The title is pretty much irrelevant sorry.





	Oh, take me back to the night we met.

Bellamy Blake was never a fan of PDA, and John Murphy was more then aware of that. After a year and 5 months of dating, he’s very aware. And he doesn’t mind. In front of their friends and when alone his long term somewhat awkward idiot of a boyfriend was more then fine with showing he loved him. Not to mention Bellamy had always been against PDA even when he dated his past girlfriends. So Murphy didn’t mind not holding his hand when they crossed the street, or kissing him when he smiled that stupid smile, or — well he cared a bit. Of course he cared a bit, but on many occasions he got the feeling Bellamy cared a bit too.

This was one of those occasions.

They were both on the train, taking a small trip to Lexa’s (and Clarke’s) cabin a few towns over. Their shared suitcase was tucked beneath their feet and they sat parallel to another row of seats. Murphy himself hadn’t been paying attention until Bellamy shifted his thigh pressing harder against Murphy’s, which were lazily crossed at the ankle. His eyes shifted from his phone screen and to Bellamy, who he saw was gazing intently at a couple across from them. John followed his gaze and watched the two interact. They were far to close to one another’s face, all smiles and the male had a deep flush. On occasion and between giggles the brunette would give him a small little peck.

At first he assumed Bellamy was disgusted. He didn’t blame him. heterosexuals: repulsive.(JOKING) But as he studied the freckled males face he decided maybe, just perhaps, he was envious. Murphy’s lips quirked a bit at that thought. His eyes shifting back to his phone as he pulled up the utterly shitty rap that was playing in his ear buds, flipping through his playlists until a song he downloaded with Bellamy’s interests in mind. Pulling the ear bud he had in his ear opposite Bellamy placing the other in before gently elbowing the other to get his intense gaze off the couple across from them. “Bell,” he spoke quietly not wanting to be to loud and gain anyone else’s attention. The ravenette let out a quiet ‘hmm?’ As he stared at the earbud in confusion, but slowly his features softened up. His eyes scanning Murphy’s face, recognizing that he swapped the ear he originally had the ear bud in. He smiled a bit, but let is falter quickly. John still caught it, and smirked a bit himself as the taller of the two took the ear bud pressing it into his ear with ease. The song still just beginning, the slow rhythm causing them to relax a bit. Murphy could feel the broader male relax and muscle unwind as it began.

Bellamy was thankful he had a boyfriend that read him so well. Even if he was an utter brutal pain in the ass. His hand with far more scars then it should have, rested gently atop his younger boyfriends knee. Causing both their lips to turn upwards slightly. It was a start.

It was nice once and a while. Without him, Bellamy wouldn’t know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a small collection of short, soft, murphamy oneshots i whip up! Please stay tuned for that!   
> Sorry for any errors I am much to lazy to double check it all, I hope you all enjoy!   
> Please comment anything you'd like to see in the future! 
> 
> PS. The song I imagined Murphy playing for him is The Night We Met by Lord Huron! Please give it a listen!  
>  Have an amazing day!


End file.
